Pop that lock on my Heart
by YaoiloverXD
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki seems to be a normal high school student. Only thing is that he is extremely lonely. His brother abandons him for a gang and his father hates him, with The rest of his family is dead. Someone see this as a perfect time to use him. Ichigo is labeled as the school slut and starts to act like it, what will happen when two new students come to class rated m for a reason
1. How it happened

**Ok so I am re doing this as well. I was re reading this and I started to find it confusing so I hope that this will make it less confusing for everyone. **

**The plot comes from Misamaru100. I hope that you all like this story :)**

**Chapter 1 How it happened**

Ichigo seemed to be a normal high school student. He might seem a like cranky but that was just how Ichigo was and everyone was used to it. Ichigo had a small group of friends who understood that Ichigo saw them all as his good friends even if he never really showed it.

Ichigo seemed to be a normal boy but he was not. He had a dark secret. So he kept his heart closed off to everyone. He did not want anyone to know of his life and to pity him. His father never came home because it was just Ichigo and his father. His father hated him, it used to be better when Shiro was there. Shiro protected Ichigo from their father. They were as close as twins could be without being in a relationship, but now Shiro lives somewhere else with he is with this street gang that he joined one day out of the blue. The reason his mom does not step into help him is that she is dead, along with his sisters. Ichigo lived in the house that used to be alive with laughter and it had color but now it was like his life, dull and in black and white.

Ichigo gets bullied a lot too, but he doesn't let his friends help him out because he is scared that they would get hurt like he does. They bully him for the color of his hair, it was nature but no matter how many times he told them that they would call him a liar. He would end up in a fight every day. In order not to get bullied even more than he already was he decided that he was going to act dumb.

The last dark secret is probably the worst of them all, he was sleeping with the school's gym teacher.

He was sleeping with the gym teacher because he needed human contact, he could not stand not having his brother near him at night. He does not even get a pat on the head from anyone. So driven by loneliness one day with Mr. Kenpachi asked him if he wanted to sleep with him he said yes. Not like anyone was going to stop him anyway.

He knew that this was probably not going to turn out well for him but he did not care. He was so lonely.

Eventually after about a month after of them sleeping together Kenpachi got sick of Ichigo.

'I am so sick of him. He is not even that good of a lay and not that good at given head. Plus he is so clingy after sex that it is annoying. I don't care what his excuse is, I am done with him. Might as well have my last bit of fun with him though.' Kenpachi thought to himself with he was teaching his students. That day after school was over and all of the clubs had gone home Ichigo and Kenpachi were once again in the school gym.

"Alright you should know the drill by now boy, get on your knees and give me head and then maybe we will see if you get anything out of it." Kenpachi said in his usual rude way of talking to Ichigo during these times.

"Okay." Ichigo did as he was told and pulled Kenpachi out of his pants and started to get him hard. After that was done he started to suck on the head and then went down until Kenpachi's dick was hitting the back of his throat. Ichigo knew that if he did not do that soon the Kenpachi was going to get mad.

' I am done with him. Good thing I thought of a sure fire way to ruin his life. Let's think of it as a lesson, don't trust people easily.' Kenpachi thought with a smirk on his face. Lucky for him Ichigo was not paying attention.

Taking out his phone from his back pocket of his pants, he made sure that Ichigo did not see what he was doing and took the picture of Ichigo with a very slutty face and with Kenpachi's dick in his mouth. Kenpachi made sure that he was not in the picture other then his dick. Kenpachi mentality gave himself a pat on the back when he realized that he took the picture that Ichigo had his dick all the way into the back of his throat.

After a little bit of Ichigo trying his best to get Kenpachi off, he came into Ichigo's mouth and then all over face face when he pulled out of Ichigo's mouth.

"Thanks for that, now get going. I am done with you. I hope you liked getting used cause that is what is going to happen to you for the rest of you life." Kenpachi told Ichigo as he tucked himself back into his pants and buckled his belt.

"W-what?" Ichigo said with a face full of confusion and hurt.

"I said that I was done with you for the rest of your live now get going." Kenpachi said with a sneer now on his face. He did not want to deal with tears. He just needed to get home and print a flier and then he was going to come back and copy tons of them. Boy he could not wait to get home.

"But, Why?" Ichigo asked with his face a mess of cum and tears.

"Because I could no other answer then that, if your not going to leave then I will, bye." Kenpachi said to Ichigo before he left the room.

Ichigo just kneeling on the floor not believing what just happened. He knew this would happen but he was still shocked that it did.

**^.^**

At his house Kenpachi was laughing about how fun this was going to be for him. He could not wait until tomorrow, but first he had work to do.

Taking the one flier that he had made Kenpachi headed to the school and to the copying machine. For each for of the school he printed one hundred copies, or in other word he printed three hundred copies.

It took him hours but he finally did it, he posted them all over the school. The were on the walls, lockers, and even in the bathrooms. This was going to be fun.

After he finished his job he headed home.

The next morning was chaos like he had thought and it took all his self control to not laugh out loud when he came across Ichigo and the face that he was making. Kenpachi knew right then and their he broke him, and it felt good.

**Ok thank you for reading this story. **

**Please tell me what you thought.**

**Vote on my poll**

**see you next time :)**


	2. Learning a Lesson

**Hi everyone I hope that you like this so far. Sorry with the way Shiro is in this story, I love him too much but idk why he is like this. Anyway on with this chapter :)**

**Chapter 2 Learning a Lesson **

Going to school the next day was ruff for Ichigo. He was upset that he was used and that now he was not going to get anymore human affection. He was played and it made him so upset that he was played and that he let it happen.

Walking into the building was different then usual. When He came across his friends they all avoided him and went along to their classes. As I got into the school more and more people were staring at me, while others were laughing, and some were even licking their lips. Then I saw it. There was a flier attached to my locker. On it, it read "Meet the School slut! Just tell him that you will make the loneliness go away and he helps with your blue balls."

After Ichigo saw the flier he left school. He did not want to stay. It was already hard enough for him he be used but now everyone had picture evidence that he was gay and that he was a slut.

Running home was the only thing that Ichigo come up with. When he made it back home his brother and father were both there.

"What the hell are you doing out of school, boy?" Isshin asked in a venomous voice.

"I... started to feel sick. I did not want to bother you that is why I did not call you first." Ichigo said covering up the fact that the whole school just saw him sucking a dick.

"That is a lie. I know why you are home. It's cause you can't stand to see that you are a gay slut. Can't stand the fact that the whole school now knows what you are." Shiro said those hurtful and hate filled words.

"I was lonely. You moved Shiro, and you father treat me as if I don't excise half the time. I didn't know what to do. Plus I thought that this person was not going to betray me like they did. How was I to know that they were just using me like some toy." Ichigo said and asked in a sob filled rant.

"Doesn't matter. I don't care who it was, but you are not my brother anymore. You know how I feel about gay people." Shiro said before he grabbed a duffle bag full of stuff. Ichigo assumed that it was the rest of Shiro's belongings.

"Bye Shiro. I will send you money. I have to have a talk with this slut that lives under this roof until he is eighteen." Isshin said the Shiro with a little sneer at the end.

"Bye dad. I will visit you." Shiro said shortly before he left without saying a goodbye to his little brother. Ichigo knew how Shiro felt about gay people, he hated them with a passion. Ichigo did not know why but he did not question it. Even if his brother was homophobic, and Ichigo himself was gay it did not mean that he loved his big brother any less, but that did mean that if Shiro were to find out he would not love him anymore, it turned out to be the brutal truth.

"Alright you slut. If you want to eat you are going to have to either deal with ten dollars a month or get yourself a job. Also I am not going to be living in the same house a gay slut. You live here yourself but if anyone asks then I am just working over time at my job." Isshin said before he too grabbed a duffle bag full of cloths and left the house.

Walking over to the table Ichigo saw the ten dollars. Here goes his first month, hopefully someone will hire him.

Going up to his Ichigo Ichigo sat on his bed and looked across the room to see a totally empty side, the only thing over there now was a desk that was cleared off and a bed with nothing on it. Ichigo could not believe it. They abandoned him. For good this time. They were never going to love him now.

With out realizing it Ichigo started to cry. He tried to get it under control, but they just flowed and flowed.

It was finally about three in the afternoon when Ichigo was finally able to stop crying. Going into his bathroom, Ichigo wiped his face up and splashed some cold water on his face. He knew that his eyes were puffy but he had to go down to the convenience store to try and get a job.

Putting on a normal every day outfit, or in other words a blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Afterwards he put on his shoes and headed out the door. Just walking down the road to go to the convenience store he was stared at the whole time.

Walking into the convenience store he waited in the line to talk to the clerk to see if there were any job available.

"Hello, I was wondering if there were any part time positions that are available." Ichigo asked in a nice voice. The women looked at him before hurrying off into the back room in order the get her boss.

The man finally came out and took one look at Ichigo and tried to keep the sneer off of his face.

"Hello sir. In order to answer your question, no there are no jobs here for you." The man said with a sneer at the end.

"Okay... thank you anyway." Ichigo said trying to keep the disappointment off of his face.

Walking away he heard a conversation that made his blood boil.

"Are you sure that there is no part time positions available. I really need a job." A young man said went he heard the conversation between Ichigo and the man.

"No, sorry. There are positions, I just don't want that slut to work here and have the reputation of our store go down the drain." The man said with a smile on his face.

"Oh... okay that makes sense. Good thing I checked and did not just give up. Haha." The young man said.

Ichigo was pissed, but he understood. Which in turn made him even more pissed off.

That was the day Ichigo learned some very important lessons, that he was going to follow to his grave. One) He does not need anyone. Two) No one can be trusted. Three) Human beings are scum.

**Okay so the is the last of chapter three. I hope that you liked it**

**Please tell me what you thought**

**Please vote on my poll**

**See you next time**


	3. New Kids

**HI everyone, I just want to say that no matter what negative things I put into this story or any of my other ones I don't think like the bad guys. Sorry just wanted to point this out. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 3 New kids**

It has been almost a month and Ichigo is starting to run out of food in his house. He only eat dinner in order to not have to spend the ten dollars yet. That was not the only bad thing going on in Ichigo's life.

The next day that he had returned to school He was given detention for three months because the Principal thought that he was the one who put all of those fliers up on the walls and lockers, "In order to get attention" As he had put it. Ichigo could not even get a break from his own grandfather who is the Principal.

Some of the worst things is that there have been way to many close calls. He has been almost raped at least ten times. All of them saying that because Ichigo was the school slut that it would not hurt him. Even when he told them no multiple times it did not matter. They said that no from a slut did not count. Lucky for Ichigo that they were the people who he had to kick their asses every other day before, so he was able to get away from them.

As the days went on Ichigo grew more and more tired. He did not want to live his life like this. He was so close to just slicing open an artery just so he would not have to deal with being called a slut, other hurtful things that he was told every day without fail, his father hating him even more then before, and finally the thing that hurt Ichigo the worst, his brother disowning him. Shiro still goes to school here, so if we pass each other in class than he will sneer at Ichigo, and then walk on.

Ichigo was sick of his life and wanted to kill himself but at the same time, he was to scared. Ichigo knew that no one cared.

Ichigo suddenly sits up in his bed and puts the utility knife onto his desk. After three hours of debating Ichigo decided that he could not take the hate any more. He was too scared to kill himself so he would lock away his heart. Locking his heart in chains and the putting it into a box that he will store away into the deepest part of his brain that not even he could reach.

Ichigo knew that he needed a mask. He decided to be what everyone thought that he was. Why fight the label anymore. He might hate it but he would pretend that he is in his element. Why let people decide things for him. He was going to chose to be the label, and hey, it was not like anyone cared. Not his old friends, not the teachers, father, and certainly not his brother. So why the hell not. If he died in the process it was not like Ichigo would care, nor would anyone around him.

**^.^**

Just another day after Ichigo had decided to make a mask to survive. Ichigo knew that he was starting to become wiser. Ichigo now knew that unconditional love did not exist. Love in general was just a made up feeling. It was just a thing that a dominate will tell a submissive in order to get into their pants. If it did exist where were his father and brother. They were over in the real world hating him just like everyone in this town.

Ichigo also realized that humans will put down one another just to make themselves feel better or superior over the other. Human don't care about anyone other then themselves. It was a sad thing but Ichigo knew that he was going to have to deal with it.

No one even realized that being called a school slut hurt. It is a soul shattering hurt. Right now Ichigo's soul is just barley hanging on. The is only a piece of tape holding it together. The tape is the mask that Ichigo is using.

Even if Ichigo thinks that the mask is helping, it is not, if anything it is making things worse. Ichigo knows this, he knows but he just hopes that someone will kill him. Ichigo knows that he is to much of a coward to do the deed himself so he just hopes that someone will do it for him.

Before all of this happened he was picked on but he had friends and he was not the most picked one student, but now he is the bud of every joke. The teachers let the students say whatever they want about him. It did not matter to them because most of the teachers were discused that he was in their classroom, and the others that believed Ichigo was not a slut but was being bullied by who ever took that picture, did not say a thing in fear of the other teachers. People have said that High School is a Zoo, but Ichigo thinks that it is more of a lion eating their prey, brutal and bloody, sometimes damaging. That is what High School is, wither you are a student or a teacher.

"Mr. Kurosaki why are you not paying attention in my class, this might only be homeroom, but I was telling everyone about the new students, so pay attention." The Teacher yelled at Ichigo.

"I know why he was not paying attention. There are two possible reasons, one) he was thinking on wither the new students are boy and would fuck him, or Two) He was thinking about dicks." A random girl provided.

Before Ichigo could defend himself the teacher went right back to talking. Not even paying attention to the class laughing their asses off at the expense of Ichigo.

"Okay now let's met them. Get in here you two." The teacher told the class and the two new students.

Walking into the classroom was two handsome men. One was about 6' 3" with a body of someone who works to look good, and blue hair. The other was more Ichigo's Build, with silver hair, and with a height of about 6' 1".

"These people class are the New students. The one with blue hair, his name is Grimmjow. The other one's name is Gin. Sorry but you two have to sit in the back with Ichigo because those are the only seats left." The teacher said. Ichigo heard Is name and raised his hand so the other students would know where they would have to sit.

"There he is the one with orange hair and with his hand raised, and again I am sorry that you have to sit next to him." The teacher said before the students headed for the desks. There was one behind Ichigo and the other was to the side of Ichigo.

Meanwhile after he saw that the students knew where they were going Ichigo put his hand down and started to think about the things that he was before he had to raise his hand.

Ichigo knew that they had gym class next period. The thing about gym was not even Kenpachi himself but rather the guys in the locker room all staring at him changing. One time he told them all to stop but they said "You don't want us to stop you love the attention. You did post those fliers all over the school."

Ichigo did not want to go to gym class but if he skipped they would all think that he was off getting fucked somewhere.

Ichigo tried to stop all of the negative thoughts out of his head but it was not working.

'Someone please help me.' Ichigo thought

**Okay so this was the third Chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story **

**Please vote on the poll**

**See you next time**


	4. Bathroom Ghost

**Hi everyone Hope you are liking the story so far. FOR EVERYONE WHO WAS WAITING FOR AN UPDATE RE READ THE STORY I HAVE CHANGE IT AND YOU NEED TO RE READ THE STORY IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON. Thank you for listening. I hope that you like this chapter :)**

**Chapter 4 bathroom ghost**

Sitting in the classroom just waiting for the next class was terrible. He was being stared at by the new students. They would not face forward, probably trying to figure out why the teacher was saying sorry for having them sit by me. Ichigo decided that he had had enough of them staring at him. He turn to the man that was sitting behind him first and it was a this time that he truly started to take in what these men looked like. The one sitting behind him, his name was gin as Ichigo remembered had sliver hair with a creepy smile on his face the whole time.

"Can you please stop staring at me? I can feel your stare burning into my back." Ichigo said he was not being grumpy, he was just tired. He could not even work up the energy to be angry anymore.

"What are you talking about? I have my eyes closed." Gin said with the smile growing ever more. Ichigo just looked at him.

"Fine, whatever." Ichigo said with a slight huff.

Turning back around he saw that now Grimmjow was staring at him.

"Okay what is on my face, blue?" Ichigo asked with a slightly annoyed tone. He was pissed that they would not stop staring but he just could not work up the energy to show it.

"So... Your the school slut. I can see why. Got a good look to you. Hope we can be fuck buddies." Grimmjow stated before he turned around to the front of the class. Everyone in the classroom was silent for a minute before they started to laugh.

"haha... Are you sure about that Grimmjow, he has been used so many times, it would probably resemble something like a hot dog in a hallway." One guy said laughing as hard he fell out of his seat.

"Probably has some disease by now." One of the girls stated.

"Ichigo, it looks like even the new kids know about you being a slut. The world will probably know soon. Haha." One of the bullies said to Ichigo.

Ichigo could not take it anymore. He left the classroom, not bothering to ask the teacher for a pass, and headed to the boys bathroom on the second floor.

This bathroom was hardly used anymore because of a rumor that there was a ghost in there. That of course is false, what they hear is Ichigo crying.

Lately he can't help but to cry. Before this whole thing had happened he was strong, now he was weak. He could not stand up for himself, he could not even get angry anymore. Half the time when he tried to get angry all that happened is that he would cry for hours on end.

Going into one of the stales he locked in and sat down. Putting his feet up on the seat and then resting his head into his knees Ichigo started to cry. They thought that he was a two dollar whore. That was what they were describing him as now.

Thinking it over all of his live was treat worse than most people. Even then his own twin brother. His mom was the only one who treat him the same as everyone else in the family, but of course he only had her for the first nine years of his life and then she was gone forever because of himself. He had killed her.

It was a raining afternoon, after Ichigo's self defense class was let out. He was still the worst in the class but just see his mom there to pick him up made everything better, and this time she even brought his little sisters. Misaki had told Ichigo the reason that Shiro was not with them was because he wanted to go with Isshin for the day to learn a little bit about being a doctor. She treated him just like she did with the rest of her kids. She loved them all equally. Walking down the street with one hand holding his little sister Yuzu's hand and the other holding his mom's hand.

That was until Ichigo saw that their was a speeding car coming their way.

"Mommy! We have to move, there is a car coming this way." Ichigo said trying to break free of his mom's hand in order to show them where to go. All it did though was distract Misaki from moving out of the way like Ichigo wanted he too.

Both Ichigo's mom and sisters died because they could not get out of the way in time. Ichigo had pulled free last second, and had rolled down the hill that went down to the river. Lucky for Ichigo he had stopped rolling before he had ended up being carried away by the river. Ichigo had hit his head hard enough that he had passed out when he had gotten to the bottom of the hill.

Just thinking of it made Ichigo cry harder.

"I wish that they were still alive, I wish that my brother still loved me, and I wish that my dad did not hate me." Ichigo said softly into what seemed to be an empty room.

After a good hour of crying Ichigo walked out of the bathroom stale and went to the sink to slash some cold water onto his eyes to bring down the swelling, and redness.

"Okay let's just get through the rest of today." Ichigo said to himself before he exited the room to go to his third period class.

'At least I missed gym.' Ichigo told himself before he entered the classroom.

**He is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I really did change it from the original. I hope that you liked it.**

**Please tell me what you think**

**Please vote on my poll**

**See you next time**


	5. AN

**I am sorry about not updating this story I am workking on it I promise and I am not going to abandon it. Sorry about the delay but I have a lot of problems with my health. I am slowly working to get this chapter finished. I figured I should put this AN here for all of you just so you know that this story is being worked on just at a very slow pace. **

**~YaoiloverXD**


End file.
